This invention relates to actuator caps for small liquid dispensers and more particularly to caps which are mounted or secured in place by means of screw threads. Dispensing containers of the hand-held variety, for example, aerosol or spray pump types, are used quite commonly for packaging and dispensing a multiplicity of products. Many of the products dispensed could cause harm to uninformed users such as children. Products dispensed may include paint, lacquers, oil, hair spray, insecticide, cleansers, paint removers, oven cleaners, etc. Obviously, due to the hazardous nature of such materials, unauthorized utilization of such should be prevented.
Fortunately, there are many so-called "child-resistant" devices presently on the market to prevent dispensing of harmful products by children. However, most of these devices rely upon either the difference of strength or manual coordination between an adult and a child. Such reliance often results in frustration for adults who do not have the strength and manual dexterity even though they have the mental maturity to affect dispensing of the product. This is especially true of persons suffering from arthritis or other debilitating diseases. Thus, there is a need for a child-resistant actuator which may be utilized on dispensing containers which do not rely on any difference of strength or manual coordination between an adult and a child.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a child-resistant device which may be utilized on dispensing containers which is highly child-resistant but which at the same time is easily used by adults--indeed the actuator of this invention is particularly suitable for use even by adults suffering from physical disabilities of the hands.